Invierno - Sonadow
by ShadyElBloguero
Summary: Cuando dos bandos se enfrentan, solo uno puede salir victorioso: La Policía vs Las Pandillas. Pero en medio de esta batalla de ambos bandos, dos jóvenes erizos se conocen. Uno por una misión y un propósito de vengarse contra el otro erizo, quien sólo cumple con su deber que le han impuesto desde niño. Sonadow Yaoi
1. Capítulo 1

La llovía no paraba de caer, cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba más y más mientras debajo de ella se oía el pisar fuerte de pasos corriendo, a la vez el estruendo sonido de armas detonandose entre si, convirtiéndose la lluvia en una fiel testiga de lo que sucedía.

\-- Vamos, hay que seguir corriendo.-- se dejó oir de un joven zorro de pelaje rojo mientras disparaba hacia atrás.

\-- ¡Eso trato! ¿Qué crees que hago?.-- replicó una joven eriza de púas rosadas mientras corría junto a su compañero fiel compañero.

Desde hace rato ambos corrían en busca de escapar de uno de los más fuertes bando que tiene bajo su dominó la ciudad de Snowball. ¿Cuál era el motivo?, la eriza rosada portaba bastante información de dicha banda al ser una espía de parte de la Policía, pero en un descuido habían descubierto todo a lo que junto de ahí, por lo que junto a compañero les tocó que huir del lugar.

Hacia rato habían pedido refuerzos, pero nada. Ambos seguían escapando como podía de todos los matones que venían detrás de los 2 y entre ellos los mejores francotiradores que trabajan para dichosa pandilla; a la lejanía de dicha escena, las patrullas iban en su máxima velocidad hasta el lugar de las grandes bodegas de embarcación en ayuda a sus compañeros.

Entre ellos un erizo de nombre Sonic The Hedgehog, quien tenía a mil el pulso al saber que su amada eriza se encontraba en un gran peligro. A lo que no dudó en manobrear de forma altamente peligrosa el vehículo poniendo en riesgo su vida junto a la de su compañero quien sólo rezaba que aquello terminará.

Volviendo a los dos fugitivos, ambos se encontraban entre los grandes vagones de trasporte en espera de sus compañeros que a lo lejos podían escuchar. Por lo que se esconden entre los vagones de color negro para despistar al enemigo y dando tiempo a que llegue la policía, agradecian ir vestidos de negro en esa ocasión.

\-- Amy, escuchame con atención.-- hablo nuevamente el zorro mientras agarra a la eriza de los hombros.-- Los voy a distraer por lo que tu debes de aprovechar para así salir huyendo.-- dijo serio.-- Y no me importa si te pones a renegar, yo quiero hacerlo por ti.. además posees información valiosa por lo que no puedes morir aquí.--

\-- ¡Jack esto es una locura!.-- dice alterada y en desacuerdo.-- Sabes que no me gusta la idea de andar sacrificando a las personas...--

\-- Lo sé, pero no queda de otra. Sólo promete que pase lo que pase acabarás con esta organización.--

Al ver la determinación de su compañero en sus ojos, no le queda de otra que aceptar.-- Lo prometo Jack.--

Ante la promesa de la eriza, el chico se acerca a ella para así plantarle un suave beso en la frente. Sin más el chico se despide con una sonrisa junto a un guiño y se lanza hacia los otros contenedores llamando así la atención de los matones disparandoles y escondiendose para así darle a la eriza tiempo que se fuera por el lado contrario para así salir de aquel gran laberinto en busca de la ayuda que solicitaron momentos antes.

Amy no dudo dos veces en salir de forma cautelosa por el lado contrario escondiendose en la oscuridad. Entre la misma oscuridad y cautela, observa a su compañero de reojo mientras va rezando en su mente que nada saliera mal... cosa que no se le cumplió.

Ya que en cuanto el zorro salió para ir hacia otro contenedor, de forma inesperada una bala salió desde las alturas impactando contra su cabeza matandolo en el instante. Amy observo con horror aquella escena, el cuerpo de su amigo y compañero caer de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo, mientras la sangre del zorro escurre a su alrededor del cuerpo ya sin vida.

En ese momento las piernas le temblaron y sin soportar lo que había visto cayó de rodillas mientras gruesas lágrimas salen de sus hermosos ojos color jade perdiéndose con la lluvia, su mano derecha fue directo a su boca ahogando un gemido de dolor.

No sólo por la muerte de su fiel amigo, sino también porque conocía esa forma de matar tan peculiar... sabía muy bien que si "él" esta detrás de ellos, tampoco ella saldría con vida. Aquellos pensamientos quedaron ahí al escuchar unos pasos cerca de ella, a lo que continuó moviéndose entre la oscuridad tratando de escapar de la forma más discreta posible. Fue entonces que escucho como los carros de la Policía pararon cerca de ella mientras los helicópteros de los mismos hacia también su aparición alumbrando por todo a lados mostrando la posición de algunos pandilleros, a lo que la Policía aprovechó para comenzar el fuego contra ellos; Amy se sentía más que feliz y dichosa al ver que sus compañeros aún así seguía escondida para no terminar entre medio de las balas y por el cazador que va detrás de ella. Entonces escucho la voz de su amado.

\-- ¡Amy! - grita el erizo azul en cuanto llega a la escena.- ¡Amy! ¡¿Dónde estás?! -- grita nuevamente con desesperación.

El fuego había cesado al ver como los de la pandilla se alejan del lugar, fue entonces que la eriza no tardó en salir de su escondite y correr hacia donde está su amado erizo.

\-- ¡Sonic! ¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy! --

Grita la eriza aliviada, feliz y dichosa que saldría con vida de ese lugar. Todo se volvió lento, la chica corría hacia los brazos de su chico quien extendía más sus brazos en espera de su amada, todo iba bien, habían logrado en salvarla y con ello la información que posee para acabar de una vez por todas la gran red.

*El sonido de un disparo*

Los presentes quedaron impactados, mientras el erizo cobalto se mantenía estático a la vez que suelta una pequeña lágrima mientras sus ojos se abren con un inmenso horror. Mientras tanto Amy poseía la misma mirada mezclada con dolor mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y de sus labios unas finas líneas de sangre para acto seguido caer al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

\-- ¡¡AMYYYY!! -- grito con fuerza.

Corrió hacia la eriza para así tomarla en brazos para después levantar su mirada hacia los lados en busca del culpable, hasta toparse con la silueta de un erizo arriba de uno de los vagos portando lo que parecía un rifle. No podía distinguir mayor cosa por culpa de la oscuridad, sólo que sus púas son levantadas junto aquella arma y de ahí todo negro.

Aquella silueta bajo el arma para así darse vuelta e irse del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, los policías del lugar no tardaron en ir hacia donde se encuentra el susodicho y ponerlo en custodia de ellos. Mientras tanto Sonic deseaba matarlo en ese instante, pero su mente se concentró en la moribunda eriza, la cual no paraba de toser sangre y ver con ternura a su amado erizo.

A medida que pasaba los segundos, su cuerpo se desangraba cada vez más.

\-- So..Sonic...-- apenas pronunció.

\-- Por favor, no hables. Todo estará bien sólo aguanta un poco más ¿Si? -- dijo en forma de tranquilizar a la eriza y a él.

\-- Tu sabes bien, que no será así -- negó con suavidad.- me queda muy poco tiempo, por lo que es mejor no decir mentiras --

\-- No es verdad...¡No es verdad! -- niega con brusquedad.-- Te pondrás bien, ya veras que si, sólo aguanta un poco más ya vendrá la ambulancia...-- suplico mientras varias lágrimas caen sin cesar.

\-- Sonic...-- le llama con suavidad.-- En verdad que me siento más que feliz, el haberte conocido, haberme enamorado y haber sentido ese gran amor que profezas por mi -- sujeta la mano del erizo con un poco de fuerza.-- pero créeme que no mereces esto y no te merezco, por lo que no te aferres a mi...--

\-- Pero Amy..-- abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.- Sólo a ti te amo...--

\-- Lo sé, pero es mejor que búsques a alguien más - pequeñas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y a la vez tose sacando más sangre por su boca.-- Porque al final, yo no lo merecía...--

El cobalto no entendía el porque decía todo eso su amada eriza, ¿Cómo no merecerlo?, si ella lo enamoro ante su encanto y su forma tierna de ser ante los demás, en especial con él. En eso la eriza rosada, de su pantalón saca una pequeña memoria metida en un corazón y sin esperar se lo meto entre las manos de su amado cobalto para después verlo.

\-- Miralo a poco, y sabrás de lo que te hablo...-- dijo entre pequeñas lágrimas.-- Sólo tu puedes verlo, nadie más. Primero verás, lo que grabe durante mi estadía y después mi bitácora personal...-- cierra un momento sus ojos llorando.-- en verdad, perdóname...--

Ante esas últimas palabras, la eriza rosada tose con fuerza para así morir en el acto dejando caer su mano. El erizo de púas azules aún seguía en shock y más que confundido ante lo sucedido, ¿Como es que había pasado todo eso? ¿En qué momento?. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras abrazaba el cadáver de su amada debajo de aquella fría lluvia que luego se convertiría..

En un Frío Invierno..

Continuará

Hola a todos, espero esta historia les guste. Poco a poco iré escribiendo a lo que pido paciencia por favor.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos Shady El Bloguero


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Ciudad de Snowball - Cementerio_**

Todos los presentes se encontraban con su paraguas observando la futura tumba de una eriza que en vida, fue alguien especial. La lluvia aún no había parado desde la muerte de la misma, y entre todos ellos, se encontra un erizo de púas azul recibiendo todo la lluvia mientras de sus mejillas caen fuertes lágrimas que se mezclaban en parte con aquella lluvia.

Todo iba en proceso para así ser sepultado el cuerpo de forma cuidadosa, en el lugar se aprecia el llanto, tristeza y negación ante la repentina partida de esa hermosa eriza. Entre ellos, Sonic.

Se encontraba totalmente afectado, la persona que más ama se encontraba frente de él, siendo enterrada. Su mirada era más que un vacío existencial, aquella que reflejaba todo tipo de emociones ya no estaba y en cambio sólo odio y dolor se encontraba más que presentes.

Así transcurrió el entierro, de forma melancólica y callado mientras todo sólo observan como la tierra se como a quien fue en vida: Amy Rose.

"-- Aún no puedo creer, no puedo creer que te hayas ido sólo así...--" fueron sus pensamientos. "-- Porque de todos nosotros... ¿Tenías que haberte ido así?--"

Apretó con fuerza una de sus manos, para después ver la otra y ver la hermosa rosa de color rosada. La primera y última flor que le daría a su amada, una rosa que significaba bastante para él... siendo con ella el inicio de su historia con ella.

"-- Prometo, ante esta rosa. Que encontraré al culpable...--" juro en su mente mientras observa la rosa."--... y lo haré pagar por todo...--"

Fue su promesa, frente a la tumba de su amada y bajo aquella rosa. Haría pagar TODO al malnacido que la mato.

Con eso lanzo la rosa sobre la tumba ya cubierta, mientras más flores eran colocadas. Una rosa vengativa en medio de muchas inocentes flores, siendo también el final de la lluvia y el comienzo de la nieve siendo un pequeño copo caer sobre la nariz del erizo destrozado, quien levanto su mirada sombría al cielo notando el rápido cambio de clima que había sucedido.

Ya había comenzado el frío invierno...

Todos los presentes a poco se iban, mientras el erizo observaba el cielo guisado y la nieve caer con suavidad. Fue entonces que bajo la mirada de forma lenta topandose a la distancia con una silueta vestida de negro por completo y una mirada rojiza observan hacia la tumba.

Ambas miradas se mantuvieron fijas por un momento, para después el desconocido aparto la mirada e irse del lugar dejando un confundido Sonic.

Sin darse cuenta, que ese día fue sellado en su destino.

**_2 Semana Después - Comisaría_**

**_Sonic P.V.O_**

Ya había pasado varios días desde la muerte de... Amy. Nada ha sido igual en la comisaría, todo lo que era antes alegre ante su presencia y carisma, ahora todo parecía una muerte en vida, siendo un lugar lúgubre.

Aquellas miradas que antes me mostraban una sonrisa y carisma, ahora se transformaron en pena y lástima hacia mi persona, provocandome así... sólo asco mezclado con odio.

Si, aquel erizo alegre se había ido y enterrado en aquella fría tumba. Nadie se me acercaba, nadie me habla ante mi nueva actitud pero... ¿A mi me importa?. La verdad es que no, porque ya nada me era más importante que encontrar al malparido que había matado a mi eriza.

Pero por el momento, me encuentro de camino a la oficina del señor Gerald Robotnik jefe de todos nosotros: Los Policías.

En mis manos llevaba un paquete importante y mi paciencia al límite al tener que andar aguantando todas esas asquerosas miradas junto a los murmullos. Que le agradezcas al Chaos que llegue a la oficina del jefe, sino...

Toque tres veces aquella gran puerta de madera junto a la placa en dorado dando entender a quien le pertenece ese espacio, no tarde ni un segundo en oir un "pase adelante". Al momento de entrar mi vista se fijó en un Chakal serio y alto cruzado de brazos frente al gran escritorio del jefe y el mismo sentado en su gran silla viendo unos papeles.

\-- Buen día jefe, le traje el paquete que me encargo.-- dije sin más, a la vez que posó el paquete en el escritorio.

\-- Gracias Comandante Sonic...-- responde tranquilo.-- por cierto, quiero presentarse al Teniente Infinite The Jackal.--

\-- Un gusto en conocerle.-- digo cortés.

\-- Lo mismo digo, comandante...-- responde de igual manera.

\-- Sonic, él está encargado del caso del caso de la pandilla: "Master Esmerald".--

Mi ceño no tardó en fruncirse rápido y mi mano estrellarse contra el escritorio del jefe exacto un poco al último a la vez llamando la atención del Teniente.

\-- ¡Por favor, déjeme entrar en ese caso! -- exclame con autoridad.-- ¡necesito entrar en ese caso! --

\-- Sonic...--

\-- ¡Por favor!, usted sabe lo que significa para mi entrar en este caso..-- apreté mi mano.-- no puedo estar de brazos cruzados, ¡y usted sabe el porque! ¡Así que por favor! --

Vi a mo jefe verme fijamente y suspirar para así abrir su boca pero una voz más le ganó la palabra.

\-- ¿Tan necesario es entrar?.-- pregunto serio el chakal.-- responde..--

\-- Demasiado...--

\-- ¿Por qué? ¿Para vengarte por una causa perdida? --

\--...-- gruño.

\-- ¡Ella está muerta entiende de una vez! -- exclamó alto y golpeando el escritorio.-- ¡Vengandote no servirá de nada! ¡Sólo conseguirás más muerte! --

Sus palabras me había shockeado un poco, pero aún así volví a mi posición.

\-- ¡Lo único que deseo es hacer justicia, por lo que han hecho! -- apreté mis puños.-- ¡Porque no es justo que ellos sigan haciendo sus mierdas y Amy pudriéndose en la tierra sin que nadie le haga justicia!.-- grite más que airado.

\-- ¡Sonic The Hedgehog! -- hablo el jefe ya molesto y cansado.

Al oir mi nombre, baje mis orejas junto a mi mirada sin dejar de temblar. Solté un perdón mientras trataba de morder mi lengua y no estallar, todo aquello me tenía más que harto, no se hacía nada y no había ningún maldito avance desde la muerte de Amy y eso ya me tenía más que colmado.

\-- Sonic...-- hablo Infinite.-- entiendo tu posición, también estuve ahí en tu lugar.-- se acerca a mi y posa una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.-- se que se siente perder a alguien y no poder hacer nada en ese momento pero también comprendí que la paciencia es una de las grandes virtudes. ¿Qué ganarás con ir y matar a todos en nombre de Amy? ¿Arreglaras todo? ¿Terminarás lo que Amy deseaba hacer?..--

Y como si de navajas se tratarán, sus palabras me habían golpeado haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relajara. Tenía razón, tenía la maldita razón, lo único que conseguiría es que las cabecillas se fueran huyendo y habría más muertes innecesarias. Suspire pesado, no negaría ni una de sus palabras ya que eso era lo que deseaba Amy; luego de unos minutos sentí unas palmadas amigables, a lo que levante la mirada topandome con la de Infinite llena de compresión y orgullo.

\-- Bien, has entendido.-- jala el paquete y lo abre.-- Así, como debes de comprender que no podemos dejar a esos maleantes andar por ahí como si nada...-

De aquel paquete saca varias carpetas junto a unas llaves, tarjetas de crédito e identificación falsas con mi foto cosa que me dejó confundido por unos segundos para después comprender lo que planean.

\-- Ustedes dos, ¿Quieren que sea el nuevo espía? ¿verdad? --

\-- Haz captado...-- confirmó.-- no hay nadie más, aparte de la agente Amy que en paz descanse pueda cumplir este trabajo...-- me señala.-- más que tú, Sonic The Hedgehog..--

\-- Tu eres el único que sabe como se trabaja en esa área...-- hablo también el jefe.-- por lo que necesitamos que te hagas pasar por el gran hacker e informauta que ellos esperan en su base...-- explicó.-- nosotros, con ayuda del teniente logramos intervenir y capturar al verdadero quien es Gadget The Wolf pero en ves de él, tu irás ya que estas capacitado en esa área ¿verdad? -- asenti ante su pregunta.

\-- Tenemos todo arreglado, lo único que faltaba eran estos papeles y lo demás actualizado con tu información para así entres al campo desde esta noche...-- finalizó Infinite.

Todo aquello me había tomado por sorpresa, ya que en ningún momenro me había imaginado que estaría en el caso pero como el espía. Era una gran oportunidad del poder ayudar al caso, pero en parte... era un gran peligro el cometer un error y terminar como Amy. Pero había algo que me beneficia en ese momento y es el poder conocer el asesino de Amy Rose.

Esto último me motivo aún más, por lo que agarre la identificación falsa y la extendía hacia ellos en muestra de aceptación.

\-- Yo, el comandante Sonic The Hedgehog acepta esta misión y completarla o morir en el intento.--

Ambos me vieron con una sonrisa y orgullo ante mi aceptación, ya que confían en mi en todo.

\-- Muy bien Sonic, prepara tus maletas que está noche haces arribo a la gran mansión de la gran mafia de la ciudad.-- explica Infinite.- Recuerda en llevar todo lo necesario y nosotros en otra maleta te daremos el resto de la parte tecnológica con la que podrás estar en contacto con nosotros y te ayudará en tu estadía.--

\-- Además de darte toda la información que necesitas, así que ve a casa y manten el audífono encendido que Infinite será ahora tu jefe y quien te guíe por esta senda...--

\-- Como ordene señor, no lo defraudare -- respondo de forma firme y captando la orden mientras hago mi pose en señal de respeto.- agradezco esta oportunidad que ambos me dan...--

Sin más me retiro del lugar con una sonrisa; aún no podía creer que todo iba bien y había logrado el entrar al equipo. Era mi oportunidad en desmantelar aquella gran banda de parásitos y cumplir con la promesa de vengarme de Amy.

Además de conocer a su asesino...

Ya estando fuera de la comisaría, subí a mi carro y me fui a mi departamento para así preparar todo. Entre ellos, la Usb que Amy me había entregado recordando que aún debía de verla.

Ya será en otra ocasión.

Pero ahora, mi único objetivo es ir por aquella gran mafia y por el asesino de mi amada eriza...

**__ _****_Continuará_**

**_Otro capítulo más, espero les haya gustado así como a mi de hacerlo en verdad._**

**_A poco se irá desarrollando las cosas, así que nos veremos en la siguiente._**


	3. Capítulo 3

Sonic P.O.V

Es más que raro ir en una limusina, pero aún más cuando te tienen los ojos vendados. ¿Acaso esto era una broma de los policías o fue muy estúpido para entregarme a mis enemigos?, sea cual sea la respuesta, me sentía más que incómodo estar en esa situación.

Hacia unas horas había terminó de empacar todo fue entonces que recibí la llamada de Infinite que ya debía de estar en el aeropuerto, por lo que salí como bala hacia allá siendo que la nieve fue un gran obstáculo. Mi primera sorpresa fue verlo vestido de chofer y después la limusina, en cuanto le iba a preguntar que sucedía, este mismo me hizo una seña que me callara y me diera vuelta.

Fue ahí donde me vendo los ojos y así me subió al carro siendo algo tétrico. Sólo espero que no sea nada malo.

\-- Perdón por ser maleducado...-- al fin hablo.-- pero debemos actuar, recuerda que eres el hacker que están esperando. Además que había muchos de ellos vigilando, al menos tenemos la privacidad aquí adentro -- se explicó.

\-- Ya veo, aunque no entiendo el porque debo de ir como un secuestrado con los ojos vendados y como adorno unas esposas en mano.-- respondo más que irónico y molesto.

\-- Es por la desconfianza que tienen, desde lo que pasó con Amy tienen mucha desconfianza a la gente que está entrando.-- responde con un suspiro.-- y antes que me preguntes, soy un espía entre ellos. Siendo una de las manos del jefe del lugar.. su mano izquierda. Es por eso que estoy aquí contigo a solas...--

\-- ¡Vaya!, eso sí no me lo esperaba...-- dije algo sorprendido.-- pero.. si tu estas dentro..- apreté los puños.-- ¿Por qué no...? --

\-- ¿...la protegí? -- terminó mi pregunta serio.-- Sonic, como te dije soy la mano izquierda. Por lo que mis responsabilidad ahí son otras y no me la mantenía siempre con ella. Ese día me encontraba en la gran ciudad haciendo unos negocios. Apenas regrese y me enteré, todavía se lo advertí...-- se calló de golpe.

Aquella acción me llamo la atención, ¿se lo advirtió? ¿A qué se refería?, no lo sé pero algo en mi me decía que no preguntará y que mejor yo lo averiguara.

\-- Comprendo...-- digo calmado.-- ¿y me dirás las reglas de este juego? --

\-- Vaya que preguntas, se me había olvidado...--

\-- Se te olvido... ¡¿QUÉ ME PUEDEN PARTIR EL CULO SI COMETO UN ERROR?! --

\-- Si --

\-- ¡¡Y TODAVÍA TIENES EL DESCARO DE AFIRMARLO!! --

\-- Ya relajate, ni que fueras la gran cosa.-- gruñi bajo.-- Debes de ser relajado y llevar la corriente lo mejor posible. Veas lo que veas, no puedes dejar que tu moral salga al aire o te saldrá caro -- explica -- por ser el nuevo, todos tendrán los ojos encima tuyo para poder detectar cualquier cosa. Por lo que debes ser relajado y volverte uno de ellos..--

\-- Eso incluye ¿ir contra mis principios? -- interrumpo ya un poco disgustado.

\-- Eso y más...-- suspira -- Sonic, esto no es la policía o una familia de buenos modales. Te irás a meter a un hueco donde el pecado es el principal platillo de todos los días, ¿o pensabas que irías algo parecido al cielo?. ¡Claro que no!, estas por entrar a unos de los fuertes infiernos. Nada de esto es fácil pero si deseas que esa banda desaparezca y que se haga justicia entonces hazlo que uno te dice...--

\-- Eso incluye hasta asesinar o violar...--

\-- Exacto...--

\-- ¿Lo has hecho entonces...?--

\-- Matar.. si, pero violar no. Al menos en algo que respetan ahí es no obligar a las mujeres a estar con ellos pero si les pegan --

\-- ¿A todas? --

\-- Sólo a sus prostitutas. Así como Amy no, únicamente si cometían un gran error le tocaba paredón y latigazos pero a los hombres es una golpiza a puño limpio ya sea sólo por el jefe o por un grupo designado.--

\-- Comprendo --

\-- Más adelante sabrás más sobre sus reglas por lo que tienes que captar a todas, sin protesta alguna o sino te mataran y ahí no te ayudare porque vas con un perfil de alto calibre.-- dijo de forma tajante y seca.-- Así que, si cometes un error grave, no te salvare el culo.--

\-- Igual, me lo puedo cuidar solito.. "Gracias".--

\-- Otra cosa, tendrás que aprender a usar todos los artefactos del verdadero Hacker. Así que está noche y mañana te pones al corriente con todo eso. Pero eso sí, trata de ser prudente y sigiloso ya que si alguien te descubre haciendo eso o algo más entonces también paredón pero de balazos.--

Todo lo que me decía Infinite me ponía cada vez más nervioso, no sabía que ser un delincuente fuese tan estricto. Tanto en lo bueno como en lo corrupto tiene sus reglas. Por favor que todo me salga bien o perderé el trasero en el intento...

Fin del P.O.V Sonic

Hablan pasado un par de horas desde que habían salido del aeropuerto topandose así con la fría noche mientras ambos iban discutiendo sobre las demás reglas que Sonic debe seguir, mientras conducían bajo la fría nieve que no daba tregua en parar.

Así llegan a su destino hacia la colina afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la famosa mansión: House of Pleasure. Una de las mayores casas de citas en la gran ciudad, contando con 5 niveles en su interior y un gran terreno donde había más cosas que la constituyen que más adelante se darán a conocer,

siendo legalmente constituida en su prostitución ciertamente siguiendo los reglamentos impuestos para mantener el orden y salud.

Ya estando en el lugar, Infinite bajo primero de la limusina para así ir por Sonic mientras le ordenaba a los sirvientes del lugar ir por las cosas del erizo y llevarlas adentro. El chakal de forma cuidadosa pero a la vez firme llevo al cobalto hacia adentro aún con los vendajes puestos en sus ojos y esposado.

Cuando entraron, las fosas nasales del azulado se llenaron al aroma a tabaco y licor en el aire junto al sonido de la música sensual mezclada con las voces de todos los presentes en ese lugar. Todo aquello le parece extraño, que el ambiente fuese amigable y fiestero aunque tampoco sabía en qué lugar se encontraba también.

Así fue llevado al tercer piso siendo el salón principal donde todos los de la mafia de alto élite se reúne a organizar fiestas para celebrar sus grandes logros siendo acompañados por el cabecilla de la familia, quien poseía dentro del salón una carpa de tamaño normal de color fusia hasta el fondo del salón como si de un árabe millonario se tratase y donde fue llevado Sonic.

Fue ahí que el erizo noto el gran cambio de ambiente, el lugar apestaba a drogas y alcohol mezclados con el ruido de la música vulgar junto a las voces del lugar que hablan de un pésimo gusto; aún así se mantuvo firme a su expresión sería y un poco desconfiado hasta se llevado a la gran carpa.

Ya estando adentro el aroma cambio a una fragancia suave a velas aromáticas. Fue ahí que la venda le es retirada de sus ojos dándole la oportunidad de conocer el lugar, y fue que se llevó una gran sorpresa el ver el lugar. Una gran carpa donde fácilmente caben hasta 10 erizos ahí adentro y todo adornado con alfombras en el suelo, almohadas de todo tipo y una camilla con descansa brazos (?) de lo más fino, siendo todo al estilo de un árabe millonario.

\-- En unos minutos vendrá el jefe para hablar contigo.-- informó Infinite.-- Así que por favor, mantenga la paciencia y habla cuando se te sea permitido...--

\-- Entendido...-- responde el cobalto.

Y como había dicho Infinite, el jefe del lugar hizo su arribó siendo acompañado por un hermoso erizo verde. Siendo el jefe un erizo de púas verdes un tanto oscuras y ojos azules portando una chaqueta negra de cuero con detalles de fuegos junto a una camiseta blanca dando a conocer un poco su cicatriz, unos jeans azules ajustados a su cuerpo perfectamente y unos lentes de color rojo sobre su cabeza. En cambio el otro erizo sus púas son de un color verde claro y alborotadas, sus ojos de un hermoso color café portando una camisa manga larga de color blanca con un ovalado mostrando parte de su pecho y un collar plateado en forma circular con algunos finos detalles, un pantalón negro fino de tela un tanto holgados.

El primer erizo de púas oscuras se sentó en aquella camilla para después el otro erizo de púas claras se sienta en las piernas del otro.

\-- Oh vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -- hablo el ojiazul.-- Así que tu eres el hacker ¿verdad?...--

\-- El mismo señor...--

\-- No no no, dime Scourge. Me siento muy viejo si me dicen así...-- dice en un puchero.

\-- Jajaja venga amor, no seas un niño.-- comentó divertido el otro erizo mientras se mantenía sentando en las piernas del mayor.

\-- Disculpe, no sabía que no le gustaba que le dijeran así --

\-- No te preocupes azulado. Ahora ya lo sabes y tratame de tu, al final somos familia.-- saca un cigarro y lo enciende.-- vayamos al grano, creo que Infinite ya te habrá explicado como son las cosas aquí y que es lo que estamos buscando.--

\-- Jejeje gracias, Scourge..-- responde relajado para después asentir.-- así es, me ha explicado de que desean a alguien que obtengan información de la Policía y de algunos lugares valiosos ya que su antiguo informante fue incompetente para hacerlo, pero en cambio conmigo tendrá todo gano.-- aseguró.

Jala de su cigarro para después sacar el humo.-- vaya, erizo con muchas agallas me gusta. Ya que sabes eso, entonces no tengo que entrar en muchos detalles..-- abraza más al erizo menor mientras disfruta de su cigarro.-- pero primero dime tu nombre muchacho...--

\-- Mi nombre es Sonico, Sonico The Dark Hedgehog...-- responde un tanto nervioso.

Lo único que Infinite se le había olvidado decirle era el nombre, cruzaba los dedos que no fueran a involucrar ese nombre con la Policía por lo que agregó el "o" y "Dark".

\-- ¿En serio? ¿Sonico? -- pregunto dudoso.-- Pero Knuckles me había dicho que era un tal Rookie o algo así... -- es interrumpido por el azul.

\-- No se equivoca, lo que sucede que tengo muchos nombres. Me los cambio conforme con quien trabajó..-- responde rápido y precisó.

\-- Entiendo, es una inteligente estrategia. La respeto.- acepto el erizo verde -- Aún así no me gusta, mejor quitale la o y te quedas con Sonic jajaja así le haces competencia contra el idiota del policía jajaja--

\-- ¿Él idiota..? --

\-- ¿A qué no sabes?, ese erizo es más idiota que otra cosa. Para lo único que sirve es para las computadoras o bueno eso he oído entre mis amistades...-- se encoge de brazos.-- al menos en persona no le conozco, así que ñee no viene al caso.--

Con un ligero tic en su cabeza.-- Jaja entiendo, pero veré que seré mejor en todo que él...--

\-- Eso espero de ti muchacho...-- lo observa pero ahora serio.-- pero, por el momento no estarás contratado del todo. Como tu mismo has dicho me fue una mierda los dos que estuvieron aquí conmigo y además que entró una gran desconfianza que la Policía ande enviando a sus porquerías de agentes con nosotros, por lo que estarás aprueba y bajo supervisión.. si quieres claro o sino aquí mismo te quedas ya que nos has conocido y toda esa mierda...--

Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron un tanto ante lo que escuchaba mientras observa de reojo a Infinite, quien también estaba un poco sorprendido. Aquello no era el acuerdo y más que si rechaza la oferta tendría que morir. Scourge sabía bien como cambiar los planes sin que se diera cuenta.

En cuanto el verdoso se mantenía calmado y observando los movimientos del joven delante suya. No cometeria el mismo error dos veces y esta vez se aseguraría que todo salga bien.

\-- No recuerdo que me hayan dicho que debo cargar con una niñera...-- comentó un poco molesto.-- pero si de ganarme su confianza se trata, lo aceptaré..-- acepto el oji-esmeralda de forma tranquila.

\-- Me parece bien entonces y ya se a quien te pondré de compañero..--

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del erizo verdoso mientras veía a Infinite, el chakal en principio pensó que en él se estaba fijando pero aquel pensamiento cambio al notar que la sonrisa se había vuelto más retorcida de los acostumbrado. Scourge sacó una pequeña radio para así hablar por ella y volverla bajar, todo aquello le pareció más que extraño a Sonic, fue entonces que se oyo un carraspeo a lo que Scourge responde con un "adelante".

Fue ahí que entró un joven erizo de púas negras y vetas rojas vistiendo una camiseta blanca junto a una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos jeans de color negro y sin zapatos, estando únicamente en calcetines. Sus ojos color carmín demostraban frialdad y ni una emoción.

Sonic al ver aquel erizo joven se quedó más que impactado y a la vez hipnotizado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había impacto en el ese joven erizo?, ¿Tal vez la apariencia y presencia de un niño en un lugar así?.

\-- ¿Me llamabas Scourge? -- hablo con suavidad dicho erizo.

\-- Justo a tiempo, mira te presento a Sonic...-- señala al erizo azul -- y ahora en adelante tu serás quien lo vigile, ser a nuestro nuevo informauta. Pero con el incidente pasado... nos toca que cuidarnos las espaldas bien.-- expresó -- Sonic, te presento a Shadow. El será tu nueva "niñera" y que no te engañe la apariencia, porque este niño ha matado más personas que otros por aquí jajajaja; así que... si tu me fallas entonces Shadow tendrá el privilegio se volarte la cabeza en cuestión de segundos.--

Continuará

Espero les haya gustado, como a mi de escribirlo. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio ~


End file.
